When Fangirls Go To StarClan...
This story was born from le Flameheart and le Gigglepaw while derping on chat.Enjooooy. I hope. The Waffle Escapade Le Gigglesplash sat in de StarClan with le Flameheart. Gigglesplash: I have received....eh,a 'warning'.Let us tell Firestar. Flameheart nods in agreement. Flameheart and Gigglesplash go to Firestar in dreams. Gigglesplash: Eat the waffles,Firestar. Flameheart: The waffles lead the way to victory or destruction. Crazy fangirls leave. Firestar: NOOOOOO! Sandstorm: What's wrong? Firestar: STARCLAN IS FILLED WITH TWOLEGS WHO COMMANDED ME TO EAT WAFFLES! Brambleclaw: Firestar,your waffles are ready! Firestar: How did you know about that? Brambleclaw: Leafpool told me. Leafpool: What?It was on StarClan News Channel this morning. Firestar does le derpy facepalm. The Taco War Foxstep was derping in StarClan like a weirdo when she ran into Flameheart. Flameheart: Do you like tacos? Foxstep: IDK.What be this... “Taco" Flameheart: :O Flameheart runs to Gigglesplash who was yelling at the fish in the river. Flameheart: GIGLEY,FOXSTEP HAS NEVER HAD THE SACRED MEXICAN FOOD! Gigglesplash: You don't mean... Flameheart and Gigglesplash : YOU'VE NEVER HAD A TACO?! Gigglesplash smacks Foxsteps. Gigglesplash: WHAT IN THE STINKIN WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU EVIL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! Foxstep: dont hit me please... Flameheart shoves a taco in Steppy's mouth. Foxstep: Yum.....bean burrito :P Gigglesplash: Burritos don't count.Burrito literally is Spanish for little donkey. Flameheart: burritos are the best tacos! Gigglesplash: NO THEY ARENT! Gigglesplash and Flameheart launch tacos at each other. Foxsteps eats the tacos. Firestar: Why are tacos flying across the sky? Sandstorm: whats a taco? Firestar : IDK. A taco lands on Firestar's head. It explodes. ThunderClan is covered in bean burritos for a week. Baby-Sitters of the Clans Gigglesplash ran around screaming. Foxsteps: What happened? Gigglesplash: RAINFLOWER WAS HIRED TO BABYSIT THE STARCLAN KITS WHILE ALL THE STARCLAN QUEENS GO HAUNT THUNDERCLAN ON HALLOWEEN! Foxsteps: :O Foxsteps and Gigglesplash: NOOOOO Rainflower: I'm here! Gigglesplash takes out her taco canon from the Taco War. Foxsteps loads the tacos. Rainflower: What are you- Rainflower gets a burrito to the face. Rainflower: FIFTY MILLION DOLLARS AN HOUR ISNT WORTH THIS! Foxstep: YAY WE SCARRED HER AWAY! Gigglesplash smiles. Random StarClan Cat: THAT WAS OUR BABYSITTER IDIOTS! Second StarClan Cat: Who will watch the kits now? Gigglesplash and Foxsteps exchange glances. All the StarClan Queens go to haunt ThunderClan. Foxsteps,in an odd moment of responsiblility,was reading the kits a bedtime story. Gigglesplash makes toast. Stormpelt and Bluestar show up and quote Hannah Montana. Bluestar: Do you want some toast?I think you do! Stormpelt: Add some jam and butter too! Bluestar: We're out of grape,so sad! Bluestar: It's all your fault,you bad dad! Stormpelt: You know what,Bluestar? Bluestar: what? Stormpelt: You got nerve. Gigglesplash throws toast at the kits. The kits cry. All of a sudden the queens return. 1st Queen: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR KITS? 2nd Queen: WHERE IS RAINFLOWER? 3rd Queen eats toast. Foxsteps throws the book down,and it lands on one of the kits. The kit cries. Foxstep and Gigglesplash run away. The Kidapped Cat The crazy fangirls of StarClan were hatching a plot. Flameheart: It won't work. Gigglesplash: YES IT WILL Flameheart: NO IT WON'T Foxsteps: SHUT UP AND GET ME A TACO Flameheart and Gigglesplash: NO! See,Gigglesplash said that Graystripe made the best tacos in all of ThunderClan. That was why the fangirls (in their derranged fangirlness) were planning to kidnap him and make him their personal chef. Gigglesplash: It will work,I promise. Flameheart sighed. The next night... Foxsteps,wearing all black,snuck into the warriors den. Flameheart wrtte a scribbly ransome note: You will never see Graystripe again unless you bring us a lifetime supply of tacos. Gigglesplash broke into Firestar's house and stole all the tacos. Foxsteps tied a rope around Graystripe like a leash and gagged him. Into her walkie talkie,Foxstep: I got him.Mission complete. They used their magical fangirliness to teleport back to StarClan. They made Graystripe their personal severant and he cooked tacos for the rest of his life. The Waffle Escapade: Maple Syrup Mapleshade be derping in the Dark Forest. Suddenly she for no reason turned into syrup. Syrup Mapleshade: I WILL FOREVER BE KNOWN AS MAPLE SYRUP! Suddenly Firestar heard le crazy fangirls. Flameheart: DID YOU EAT DE DELICIOUS WAAAAAAFFFFFFLLLLLLEEEEESSSSSSSSS? Firestar: Y-yes? Gigglesplash,who randomly owns a lie detector: he is lying.Destruction shall befall his Clan! Firestar: NO! Gigglesplash destroys everything while Flameheart holds Firestar hostage. Firestar: HEY YOU'RE THE ONES WHO STOLE GRAYSTRIPE,AREN'T YOU? Flameheart: Duh! Meanwhile in the Dark Forest... Maple Syrup: I SHALL HELP THE WAFFLES TO TORTURE THE EVIL FIRESTARRRR! Maple Syrup somehow finds her way to ThunderClan. Maple Syrup rolls on waffles. Firestar: PLEASE NOOOOO! Gigglesplash had destroyed half the camp. Gigglespaash: YEEEES.EAT THEM! Maple Syrup shoves waffles down Firestar's throat. Firestar explodes. The Book War Flameheart be le derpin in StarClan wit da Harry Potter book. Foxstep be like: :O Flameheart: what? Foxstep: Your book is not right. Flameheart: what about it?It be Harry Potter! :P Foxstep: EEEEVIL! Flameheart dies of shock. Foxstep goes on killing rampage. Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON IS DA KING OF BOOKS! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Flameheart: HARRY POTTER! Foxstep: PERCY JACKSON! Foxstep burns the Harry Potter book. Flameheart dies again even though she is already dead. Flameheart burns the Percy Jackson book. Foxstep dies. Flameheart and Foxstep: OUR BOOKS! Gigglesplash: Stupid.Everyone knows that the Hunger Games are the best bo- Flameheart: GET HER! Gigglesplash runs while Flameheart and Foxstep chase her. Firestar sits and reads Harry Potter. Firestar: ;) Firestar's Library Gigglesplash: I am breaking into Firestar's library. Flameheart and Foxstep: WHAT?! Gigglesplash nods. Foxstep: Why? Gigglesplash: I heard he has banned all books mentioning waffles,and I want to see if it is true. Flameheart: You should take weapons... Gigglesplash: Yeah. Foxstep: GRAYSTRIPE!MAKE SOME WAFFLES! Graystripe: yes ma'am Graystripe cooks while chained to a tree. Foxstep: personal chef.Best idea ever. Flameheart: IKR? Gigglesplash takes waffles and runs off to Firestar's library. Firestar is in le derpy library. Gigglesplash throws le waffles. The stench of the waffles forces Firestar to leave. Gigglesplash spends the next three years searching the library for books concerning waffles. Foxstep who came out of no where: GIGGLE!CHECK THIS OUT! Foxstep pulls back a curtain into a room with a giant fireplace. Gigglesplash: Look,all the firewood is books! The books were titled: *The History of the Waffle *The Encylclopedia Waffle-ia,volumes 1-100 *Waffles: And Illustrated Guide *The Waffley-est Waffley Waffle of Waffleham *Waffles *Syrup and It's Classic Dishes: A Cookbook *What Are Waffles?(And Other Foods We Eat Today) *What Firestar Hates *A Full List of Internet Memes Involving Warriors *Stuff About De Pancake Etc,etc. Gigglesplash: It is true! Foxstep: Let us tell Flame! Flameheart who came out of nowhere: Tell me what? Foxstep and Gigglesplash: AHHH! Flameheart laughs. The fangirls drop waffles all over ThunderClan and then return to StarClan. Firestar: WHYYYYY! Gigglesplash: Mission complete. Foxstep: GRAYSTRIPE,MAKE US SOME TACOS T CELEBRATE! Graystripe: Yes ma'am. Flameheart: This is the life.Personal chef,torturing Firestar.Perfect life. The StarClan News Channel Gigglesplash: FOXSTEP! Foxstep: WHAT! Gigglesplash: TELL GRAYSTRIPE TO MAKE ME WAFFLES! Graystripe tries to run but is on leash. Foxstep: GRAYSTRIPE MAKE WAFFLES! Graystripe sadly makes waffles. Bluestar: This is Bluestar with the StarClan News Channel!I am reporting live from - you guessed it - StarClan,where it seems our resident fangirls are frantically making waffles. Gigglesplash jumps in front of camera. Gigglesplash: WE NEED WAFFLES TO BOMB THUNDERCLAN! Firestar yelps and frantically turns up volume on tv. Foxstep: FIRESTAR'S LIBRARY HAS BEEN DESTROYED,THANKS TO US,NOW WE MUST MAKE HIM PAY FOR HATING THE WAFFLES! Firestar explodes. Bluestar: Interesting.Now Spottedleaf with the weather! Spottedleaf: Hey Bluestar!Today in ThunderClan,clouds gather,and high chances of waffles... Waffles rain from sky. Spottedleaf: In StarClan,good weather as always.The Dark Forest recieving usual darkness.RiverClan has taconado warnings out,so keep your kits indoors.Good weather in WindClan,ShadowClan,and the surrounding area.Back to you,Bluestar! Bluestar: As tacos fly in wind patterns around RiverClan,a lot of cheese damage is being done.The Fourtrees Bank is offering money to RiverClan to repair after the storm.That is all for today on the StarClan News Channel! Firestar dies of waffles as the tv turns off. Category:Work In progress Category:Spoof Category:Humor Category:Comedy